MPAA Ratings IDs
1968-1971 1971-1983 Mpaa1971 g Mpaa1971 gp Mpaa1971 gp 2 Mpaa1971 gp 1 Mpaa1972 pg Mpaa1974 pg 1 Mpaa1974 pg Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h11m35s78|Summer of '42 (1971) Mpaa-0|"Song Of The South" (1946, Image from 1972 reissue) Jesus Christ Superstar MPAA ID|Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) The Longest Yard MPAA ID The Longest Yard (1974) The Shootist MPAA ID The Shootist (1976) Star Wars -1977- Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) MASH MPAA ID M*A*S*H (1970, 1977 VHS release) MPAA R Rating (Bogard Reissue Variant) Bogard (1974, 1977 reissue) MPAA PG Rating (Speedtrap Variant) Speedtrap (1977) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h33m40s254 High Anxiety (1977) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h33m11s228 The Muppet Movie (1979) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h30m11s180 The Wanderers (1979) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h01m15s253 Being There (1979) The Last Married Couple in America MPAA ID The Last Married Couple in America (1979) Flash Gordon MPAA ID Flash Gordon (1980) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h49m24s51 So Fine (1981) An American Werewolf in London MPAA ID An American Werewolf in London (1981) Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-22h03m30s200 Dumbo (1941, 1982 reissue) Vlcsnap-2017-12-02-08h40m09s981 E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Tron MPAA ID Tron (1982) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h23m23s242 The Sting II (1983) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h51m26s130 Cracking Up (1983) Mpaa1971 r Mpaa1976 r Mpaa1971 r 2 X Mpaa1971 r 1 9FF23092-DDFE-4B4A-BD20-F4F3F3DBA91A The DogFather (1975-1976) 1977–1981 Image278|Star Wars trailer variant (1977) Vlcsnap-2014-08-11-11h00m30s236|Hot Lead and Cold Feet trailer variant (1978) 9AtO2DHHL-sLiEkegVOfpA232226|101 Dalmatians trailer variant (1961, 1979 reissue) MPAA G (4m) Rated PG Screenshot MPAA Rated R Screenshot 20170530-181603|Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) 1981–present 1981–2016 Mpaa-pg2 MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (1985) Mpaa-pg13-ws MPAA-R MPAA-R 80s F5E08EFF-221B-4577-B630-3C9C626A987B Scarface (1983) MPAA PG Rating Screen (1984) Splash (1984) Screen shot 2016-06-13 at 3.30.51 PM The River (1984) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h51m04s160|Back to the Future (1986) Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h10m03s6|An American Tail (1987) Vlcsnap-2014-06-29-16h58m06s137|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Vlcsnap-2014-01-11-13h48m02s37|The Land Before Time (1989) MPAA R Rating (Renegades Variant) Renegades (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m56s103 Back to the Future: Part II (1989) Vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h57m46s203 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h56m57s8 Back to the Future: Part III (1990) 48A50DF2-3EF1-4FBE-8DA1-29B7B03ACA72 A Cry in the Wild (1990) Tumblr nofgrkVjLw1qhcrb0o1 1280 Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) Mpaa-pg13 Jurassic Park (1993) MPAAGRating1993|We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1994) Bandicam 2015-09-19 12-50-03-712|The Basketball Diaries (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h29m29s27|Casper (1995) Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-03h19m06s47|Babe (1995) Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-20h59m07s253|Flipper (1996) MPAA R Rating Screen (1998) Affliction (1997) MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (2000) Meet the Parents (2000) Vlcsnap-2014-09-13-15h46m29s161 The Fast and the Furious (2001) Vlcsnap-2014-07-14-20h47m58s226 Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) Vlcsnap-1300011 Peter Pan (2003) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-12h25m22s189 March of the Penguins (2005) MPAA-DUNSTON-CHECKS-IN Dunston Checks In (1996, 2005 reissue) Vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h08m55s154 Curious George (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-11-16-13h06m52s201 United 93 (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-09-16-19h12m49s109 I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) Vlcsnap-2014-09-20-15h35m59s64 Coraline (2009) Photo (1) Pufnstuf (1970, 2009 reissue) EpQ krKdPYwMNHnbtSAzA402611 Despicable Me (2010) 2016-11-08 20-22-29 Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-09-13-10h17m08s195 The Little Engine That Could (2010/2011) PIzL15UazYMw ior6JYCVA186339 Big Miracle (2012) B298B775-ABDA-43EE-B0B9-AB3EE8A19C25 Fun Size (2012) Vlcsnap-00013 Fast and Furious 6 (2013) MPAA PG-13 Rating Screen (1994) Jobs (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-09-05-19h25m16s226 The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-11-25-11h21m01s235 Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h11m36s267 Furious 7 (2015) MPAA-PG13-ws2 San Andreas (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-12-01-19h04m20s539 Jurassic World (2015) (DVD/Blu-ray release) Vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h26m08s222 Minions (2015) (DVD/Blu-ray release) Vlcsnap-2015-12-12-12h10m32s937 R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls (2015) 505E8BC9-1D1A-4473-917D-19CB2546DD76 The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-01-27-16h26m31s330 Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour (2016) 2000-present 2001-present (Paramount version) Mpaa-r 90s|Early version with centered URL Pg Pg-13 R mpaa Mpaa r MPAA NC-17 Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-02h52m50s141 Babe (1995, 2003 reissue) MPAA PG-13 Rating (Along Came Polly variant) Along Came Polly (2004) Vlcsnap-2018-06-15-20h32m26s452 The Incredibles (2004) Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-01h26m05s137 The Interpreter (2005) Vlcsnap-2014-07-02-21h15m03s226 Kicking & Screaming (2005) MPAA G Rating Screen (2008) The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) Vlcsnap-2014-09-13-14h29m58s151 The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153 Hop (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-19h02m01s213 Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) AFD61CB4-BB2C-42C5-B266-79A39B6D3B03 Prometheus (2012, IMAX version) MPAA Brave (2012) 35mm digital master Brave (2012) 35CE03DD-BEA9-414A-A239-44671150C209 Top Gun (1986, 2013 reissue) (IMAX Version) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-07h54m30s6 Oblivion (2013) MPAA Monsters University (2013) 35mm digital master Monsters University (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h20m05s153 Despicable Me 2 (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-11-25-09h33m07s11 Neighbors (2014) F75B4732-90C0-49B5-BF95-47E917502401 Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) 7EA11816-14B5-4381-9ECC-403FCCEB4825 The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) DA1838E5-4D3E-4E61-9630-B0CAF68F6186 Tomorrowland (2015) (IMAX version) 7A8A0BDF-435C-43D8-8A2F-452B38F73C63 Jurassic World (2015) (Theatrical) (Version 2) 515C22A3-18C7-4E54-BE26-812BA1316381 No Escape (2015) BBAD4E8D-CE6A-4B09-868C-EBA7234DC151 Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) C5DC1EC2-558D-4B76-ADC5-1EAE1FE619FD Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) 084F751F-CDB7-41A8-84DE-0C52649AB2AD Joy (2015) 171A4C01-E93E-4687-ABF7-45DAE6A9CED5 Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) AD9BEF2E-7D68-4D5E-8B9C-B451EC82C014 Kindergarten Cop 2 (2016) IMG 2250 Trolls (2016) IMG 4188 Moana (2016) IMG 3913 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) IMG 4181 Sing (2016) (some theatrical prints) 2013-present Category:Cinema Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:1968 Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios